


Heart of Gold

by siesiegirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesiegirl/pseuds/siesiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends long gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Response to kiwifruitbat's prompt: _Mal and Inara, post Serenity. friends long gone_

Mal noticed Inara slip away from the crowd celebrating little Jonah’s birthday and followed her to Nandi’s grave. As usual, he didn’t know what to say so he held his peace as he stepped up beside her. Nandi had seen through them; much as they had tried to deny it even to themselves. Mal wasn’t sure if there was some rule about that among Companions, and had never wanted to ask Inara afterward. She looked up at him with a faint smile and slipped her hand into his, and they stood in companionable silence over the grave of a friend.


End file.
